A New Generation Of Dueling
by FeatherPens
Summary: Just what the title says. BastionxOC, ChazzxOC, JadenxOC, CyrusxOC, ZanexOC. Please read and enjoy.


**Well as everyone should know this is indeed my first YuGiOh GX fanfic, and it's got a new batch of original characters! But all you flamers out there beware. Because if you leave a harsh review that contains one of the following:**

**-Insulting me**

**-Insulting my characters**

**-Insulting my reviewers and/or my reviews**

**Then I will have to kill you and bury your remains under my neighbor's lawn gnome. Lol, okay well here it is! And it's going to start off with the first years coming to Duel Academy on the plane. **

* * *

"I'm so excited Tori! We're actually going to _the_ Duel Academy! Can you believe it?!" Elaine Keaton exclaimed, turning in her seat to her companion and life long friend Tori Griffeth.

Tori looked over to the happy-go-lucky blonde sitting beside her. She smiled, "It's great, I can't wait!" she replied enthusiastically. Elaine Keaton was a 15-year-old girl with blonde hair that ended a little below her shoulder blades; she had some bangs that ran down her jaw line, and bright blue eyes. She and Tori had known each other since they were 7.

Tori was also 15 and had mahogany colored hair that flowed all the way down until it reached the middle of her back, and she had some bangs that hung in her azure eyes. "Where are the others sitting?" Tori inquired peering around the chair in front of her. "Well Andy's sitting in the front of the plane while Fay and Hal are sitting in the back. I don't understand why we had to be separated though. I was hopping to see their reaction when we reached the island," Elaine answered, frowning at her.

"I'm sure we'll be able to meet up with them after we land," Tori consoled the downcast blonde.

She perked up almost immediately, "Yeah, that'd be great. So anyway, do you think we'll be in the same dorm?" Elaine asked hopefully. Tori just shrugged and looked out of the window. They had been on the plane for almost half an hour when a voice came on the intercom.

"Attention new Duel Academy students, if you look outside your windows you'll see your new home away from home. Now I know your all very excited but don't shove. Quite a sight eh? Now then fasten your seat belts and set your seats back into an upright position. We're going in to land, next stop Duel Academy Island," a man said.

Tori and Elaine gasped like everyone else on the plane. Elaine shoved her face into the window to get a better view. It…was…HUGE!! "Laine, get your face out of the window I can't see!" Tori complained, using one of her friend's nicknames. She tore her face out of the window moments later to let her dark-haired bud see their new 'home away from home'.

"WWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!" she said breathlessly. Elaine nodded in agreement and squealed happily. "This is sooo awesome!" the plane tipped forward and finally landed minutes later. The two girls jumped up and down excitedly in their seats as they began to get off. They were some of the last to leave. All of the newbies were all then led to a large room that looked like a cafeteria. Three long tables lined the walls, with two people sitting at one each. Tori's azure eyes scanned the large crowd, trying to catch sight of her three missing friends.

_Come on; come on, where are you guys?_ She thought impatiently. Some one tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around a man with long black hair put in a ponytail and glasses stood in front of her. He held a clipboard and a pen. "Hi there, what is your name?" he asked with a hint of an accent. "Erm…Tori Griffeth," she responded hesitantly.

He quickly flipped through his papers and pointed to a table with a smile. "Go over there to receive your PDA and uniform," he ordered. "Sure," she said uneasily, sidestepping away and walking over to the table on the far right. Surprisingly she was first in line. "Last name?" a black-haired woman in (just think of Alexis's uniform except yellow instead of blue) a yellow uniform asked. "Griffeth," she replied with a smile. She went through her papers and nodded. She grabbed a box from under the table and handed it to Tori. Tori looked down at it curiously before the woman explained, "The changing rooms are over there. Get changed into that and then report to that man over there. Oh and welcome to Ra Yellow." She pointed to each thing and then called "Next!"

Tori ambled over to an empty changing room and climbed inside. It was small and with a long mirror. _At least it locks…_ she sighed inwardly. She then proceeded to get changed into her new school uniform. When she saw that she would have to wear a skirt she paled immediately. "You've got to be kidding me. I hate skirts!" she exclaimed angrily. "Tori? Is that you?" called a familiar voice. "Amanda?" Tori asked, eyes darting to the door. "Yes. Are you okay?" her second best friend Amanda Harris inquired. "Er, wait a minute, I'll be right out!" Tori said She grumbled, pulling on her skirt and straitening her outfit. She glanced into the mirror and smiled.

Tori was wearing a maroon tank top under her new sleeveless yellow and white blazer and a matching white and yellow short skirt. She pocketed her shiny silver PDA and walked out to come face to face with her lavender haired friend.

"Andy! I haven't seen you in ages!" she joked. In reality they hadn't seen each other in almost two hours.

Amanda Harris smiled and rolled her eyes. She was only this nice around her friends. "Where'd the psychotic annoying one go?" she asked. (A/N Lemme describe her to you. Amanda has lavender colored hair that goes down to the middle of her back, short bangs that end a little below the eye brows, eyes the color of the purest silver, and she's about as tall as Zane. She's got a cool exterior and is serious a lot of the time. She's also a very strong duelist).

"Laine should be around here somewhere…" Tori said, looking around.

And as if on cue Elaine popped out of the closest dressing room with a "BOO!" Neither of the girls flinched, they were used to their friend doing weird stuff when she was bored.

Just then Tori realized what Amanda was wearing. "Andy! You made Obelisk Blue?! That's great!" It was true, she had made Obelisk Blue. She had gotten the highest Dueling score for that year. Amanda gave the two a coy smile. "Yeah well you know me," she muttered. "Oh crap, we have to go! We'll catch you sometime later! Bye!" Tori announced, grabbing Elaine by the arm and dragging her off to the man they were supposed to line up in front of. After everyone got changed they were led up to a classroom. To be more exact, Professor Crowler's classroom. It was HUGE! There were many seats, and it was silver, very silver. Elaine and Tori looked around in awe.

"WWWWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Elaine exclaimed. Amanda, who was standing not too far away, shushed them as a face appeared on the large screen on the front wall. "Good morning and welcome my students! I'm Chancellor Sheppard, headmaster here, and you are the best and bravest young duelists in the world! Now please, get yourselves settled in your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable, depending upon how you ranked of course," he said jovially. The new students were then allowed to file out of the room and to their new dorms to spruce them up a bit. Two girls pushed through the crowd saying, "Excuse me, very important duelists coming through!" They were two Slifers by the names of Faith Lancaster and Hailey Wright.

"Ellie!" they yelled as they reached the section of Yellow Ra teens.

Elaine whirled around in just enough time to be tackled by them. "What the-oof!" was her reply. Tori began laughing at the scene of the attack.

"There you two are! I've been looking for you since we got here!" Amanda scolded. Faith and Hailey jumped off their friend, grinning impishly. "Oh I'm so sorry you're royal Obelisk highness!" Faith joked smoothing out the wrinkles in her red uniform.

(A/N It's me again, and let me describe these two new characters to you. Faith Lancaster is 15 and has reddish-pink hair that is cut to where it follows her jaw line. She's got some bangs that sweep across her forehead and are long enough to cover her hazel eyes. She usually has her hair up in a headband and is just a tad bit shorter than Tori and Elaine. She's sweet, not so shy, playful, gets average grades, and not always polite. She's very bold. Hailey Wright is also 15 and has short violet hair and it's about chin length, chestnut eyes, and Faith's height. She's sweet, shy, quiet, gets average grades, and polite). She wore it proudly too.

Tori peeled her blonde friend off the floor. Elaine had anime swirl eyes but she soon returned to normal. "Well I'm off to check out my dorm! See you guys later!" Tori said walking away. She opened up her PDA. It had a map to show her where her dorm was. She made it outside and looked around curiously. There were a lot of students. She followed where the map was pointing; walking through some woods until she reached a medium sized yellow building. It had a green roof, many windows, and two large doors in the front. There were a few Ra students walking around, talking to friends, and such.

"I suppose the girls and boys dorms aren't in different buildings," she sighed, giving one last look at the PDA before snapping it shut. She was in dorm 469A. "There aren't many girls in Ra Yellow are there?" she asked no one in particular.

"No, as a matter of fact there are only two to four girls each year in Ra," a voice she had never heard before with a distinct British accent said. Tori turned quickly making her mahogany hair whirl around her shoulders. To her left and just behind her a boy a tiny bit taller than her with black smoothed back (I can't really explain how it looks) hair, gray eyes, and a charming smile stood. He wore: a yellow blazer buttoned up with its collar flipped up, a green long-sleeve shirt underneath that, black pants, and boots to match. "That's interesting," Tori replied smiling back.

"Hello, I'm Bastion Misawa," he said holding out a hand in greeting. "I'm Tori Griffeth. You must be the Bastion that I've heard about. You and I tied in the written part of the entry exam. It's nice to meet you," she responded, shaking his extended hand.

Bastion smiled again saying, "It's nice to know I'll finally have some competition when it comes to written tests." Tori grinned and looked over to the building.

"So this is it? The Ra yellow dorms?" she asked, but it came out more like a statement. Bastion nodded.

"Tori! There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you!" someone cried. Tori grinned as Elaine came up next to her. "What's your dorm number?!" Elaine asked, getting right to the point. "469A," Tori answered. Elaine screamed excitedly, making anyone nearby cringe. She grabbed hold of her friend's hand and ran into the building. "I'll see you later Bastion!" Tori called waving with her free hand. "Goodbye!" Bastion called back. Elaine ran up a couple flights of stairs until she reached a hallway with the letter A written on it.

She trotted through it until she reached a door that had 472A on it in gold. She jiggled the handle in frustration but it wouldn't open. "Oh my God, I don't have the key!!" she yelled, banging her head on the door.

Tori ripped her hand out of Elaine's grip and looked at the handle carefully. "Laine, let me see you PDA for a moment please," she said carefully.

Elaine took it out of her pocket and threw it to her friend. Tori held it in front the door handle so that the small blue gem-like circle was parallel with the one on the PDA.

The door clicked and opened up, making Elaine who was leaning against it fall flat on her face. "Ow," she mumbled as she sat up. Tori grinned as the blonde asked how she unlocked the door. "I'm just good like that," she replied cockily.

"Nice room you got here," Tori said finally looking around. Elaine stood up and grinned, throwing her shoes off and running over to the bed, which had green sheets on it. Against the farthest wall, where the window was, there was her bed. At the foot of the bed there was a desk and a chair. Next to the desk there was a small dresser, made of oak. And next to that there was a mini fridge. There also was a skylight. "Not too shabby I have to agree. It's like a hotel room, but it's free. …It is free isn't it?" Elaine replied with a smile.

Tori laughed and waved, "I'll catch you later, I have to check out my dorm!"

"Peace!" Elaine yelled as the door closed.

Tori walked back down the hall until she reached dorm 469A. "Home sweet home," she muttered with a grin. She opened the door the same way she had with Elaine's. Her room looked the same. She winced slightly at all the sunlight that the window and skylight flooded into her room. She took off her shoes and lay down on the mattress. There was a note on her pillow. It read: _Classes start tomorrow at 8:00 AM. _

**With Amanda…**

Tori had just left to check out her dorm. "Oh my God! Where did Tori go?!" Elaine said, interrupting what ever Faith had been saying. "She left to check out her dorm…" Hailey answered raising her eyebrows. Elaine ran off dragging her luggage with her. "That girl has serious issues," Faith muttered slapping her forehead. Amanda smiled and nodded. "I've got to go. I'll see you guys later," she said, taking her leave.

"Now where are those dorms?" she mumbled walking out of the classroom and down the hall. When she reached the front door there was a crowd of people standing in her way. _You've got to be kidding me…_ she sighed inwardly.

Amanda pushed her way through the people wondering what they were all staring at. It was drizzling outside. It had been clear sky just minutes ago and now it was starting to rain. She glared at the sky wondering what she had done to deserve rain on her first day at the academy.

_Better get going before it starts pouring,_ she thought sourly. (A/N Rhyming!) She pushed the doors open and began to walk out side, shielding her precious dueling cards from the cascading drops of water. Amanda followed the map on her PDA and walked through some woods until she made it to a small lake. It was raining even harder. Across the lake there was an elegant blue and white building. "That must be the Obelisk girl dorms," she decided. Glancing over to her right, wonder how to get there, she saw a paddleboat.

Shrugging, she walked over and climbed in, secured her belongings and was getting ready to row over to the dorms when a voice rang out.

"Wait! Please wait up!" Amanda looked up to see a girl in a blue uniform run over to her. "Do you mind if I hitch a ride with you?" she asked over the loud downpour.

"Why not? Jump in!" she answered. The girl climbed in and sat down.

"Thanks so much. I was starting to think I would have to wait until some one left the dorms. Are you a freshman?" she said. Amanda nodded sending a couple rivulets of water down her chin. "I'm a second year, the names' Cassie. Cassie Young," the vivid green-eyed brunette introduced. "I'm Amanda Harris," Amanda greeted with a short wave as she began to paddle harder.

After a short talk they were there in a couple minutes. The two girls ran into the entrance hall, almost slipping on the marble tile. "Can you direct me to where the dorm 724B is?" Amanda asked, flipping some wet hair out of her face. "Sure. Right up those stairs and down the hallway on your right. It's the second room on the left side," she replied with a smile. Cassie then walked away, disappearing in the large hall. Amanda ambled up the stairs, into the right hallway and over to a door with the number 724B written on it. She opened the door carefully and looked around inside.

There was a small plush couch sitting in front of a TV and. A desk made of dark oak, a nightstand made of the same, a large bed with azure sheets and a large window over looking the lake. It was a beautiful room. On the bed there was a note written in fancy cursive. It read: Classes start tomorrow at 8:00 AM.

**With Faith and Hailey**

Amanda had left only moments ago when the two decided it would be best to go find their dorms as well. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Faith exclaimed grabbing hold of her luggage and running outside with Hailey close behind. It was raining when they got out. "The Slifer Red dorms are over here! Come on Hal!" Faith yelled over the rain. Hailey's eye twitched, she hated it when people called her that.

They walked up a dirt (A/N or should I say mud?) path until they reached a small building with a red roof. "It looks like someone's run down old summer home!" Hailey yelled. Faith nodded but with a grin she ran up the rickety wooden stairs and found their room.

They opened the door without even having to unlock it and went inside the dry dark room. When Faith turned on the lights the two best friends saw bunk beds with light blue sheets on them, a window with blue curtains, a desk, a small table, a small light blue couch, and an even smaller mini fridge. There was also a sink and a door that led to a minuscule bathroom.

"This isn't so bad! Matter of fact, this place is better than the room I have at home! I love it here!" Faith exclaimed, climbing onto the top bunk. Hailey looked around in slight disgust. A cockroach scuttled across the ground near her feet and she screamed in dismay. "I hate roaches!" Faith began laughing really hard and almost fell off the top bunk. She stopped when she saw something pinned to their fridge. She vaulted over the side of her bed and trotted over to the note. "What's it say?" Hailey asked from her bed.

She wrapped herself up in the covers away from the bug on the edge of her nightstand. "Don't feed the roaches." Faith said jokingly. Hailey "eeped" and threw her pillow at her redheaded friend. "That's not funny Fay!" she yelled angrily as Faith began laughing again. "It says Classes start tomorrow at 8:00 AM."

**Well that was it for now. I may not be able to update all of my other stories for a while due to school starting up and homework (On the very first day! TT). But I will try, I vow that to all of you. If there are any ideas anyone would like to give me go ahead and review with it or just PM me. Also if I made any grammar errors please review about that so I can change it ASAP (I hate grammar mistakes) Thanks for reading and tune in next time! ;D **

**P.s. Constructive criticism is wanted and accepted.**


End file.
